J'Abreuverai le Soleil Pour Toi
by Xavaria
Summary: Robin a choisi Marian. Il a choisi de reprendre sa vie de famille là où elle s'était arrêtée il y à des années dans la Forêt Enchantée. Mais lorsque, par un après midi brûlant, il doit faire face à Regina et que les mots, les reproches et le manque s'exprime enfin, il ne peut plus résister à l'appel de son âme sœur et surtout, à son corps... (OutlawQueen) - Lemon.


**OS. J'Abreuverai le Soleil Pour Toi.**

L'été à Storybrooke était chaud. Chaque moment passé au frais ou à l'ombre des grandes et belles résidences de la ville ou sous un parasol du Granny's, un thé glacé dans les mains, était précieux.

A cause de la chaleur, certains lieux avaient été fermés. Jugés trop dangereux de resté confiné dans ces endroits clos à travailler lorsque la température extérieure frôlait les quarante degrés. Les commerces avaient vendus leurs dernières bouteilles d'eau fraiche et autres ventilateurs avant de fermer leurs portes. Le cabinet du Docteur Hopper, la boutique de Monsieur Gold, la mairie et même Monsieur French et ses fleurs étaient clos. Les bourgeons mouraient trop vites et personnes ne pensait à arroser quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions.

Seul le poste de police de la ville restait en alerte constante ainsi que la caserne des pompiers, les malaises étaient courant sous ce soleil de plomb. Les routes avaient elles aussi été fermées. Le bitume gris faisait monter le thermomètre et pour plus de sécurité, aucune voiture ne devait y rouler.

Tout était donc très calme en cet après-midi. Les habitants de la petite ville du Maine étaient sagement restés chez eux et tous attendaient patiemment que la nuit arrive pour profiter de l'air un peu plus frais de la soirée.

Au cent huit Mifflin Street, à l'arrière de la belle maison blanche de Madame le Maire, des cris de joie retentissaient tandis que des rires d'enfants résonnaient dans le grand jardin. Henry avait insisté pour inviter ses amis et autres jeunes voisins pour partager un moment de détente dans la piscine de la propriété. Ainsi, tous s'étaient rués chez la mairesse pour profiter de l'eau fraiche et libératrice. Henry, Grace et leurs copains de classe ne perdirent pas un instant avant de plonger tête la première dans l'eau bleue miroitante à l'ombre du rideau qui surplombait de son élégante et importante structure la surface de la terrasse et de la piscine.

Etendue sur un transat recouvert de coussins moelleux, Regina faisait dorer sa peau ambrée sous les rayons brûlants du soleil. Une paire de lunette très chic sur le nez, la mairesse arborait un bikini beige décoré de perles dorée et de cordages tressés qui lui donnait des allures de Cléopâtre. Un très fin peignoir de tulle noir glissait le long de ses épaules nues. Innocente et dérisoire barrière contre sa nudité.

Pourquoi se cacher lorsque l'on peut montrer une telle plastique ? La mairesse le savait, c'était une très belle femme et j'aimais elle n'avait cherché à cacher son corps, au contraire, tout était impeccablement préparé dans les moindres détails pour le parer et le mettre en valeur.

- Maman ?

Regina reconnue immédiatement la voix qui l'appelait. Son fils. Elle releva une main engourdie par le manque de changement de position et retira ses lunettes du bout de son nez, relevant la tête péniblement pour lui faire face.

- Maman, je te réveille ? Demanda Henry.

- Non, non. Je ne dormais pas mon chéri. Que se passe-t-il ? Dit-elle en tentant de se hisser sur ses coudes, se redressant un peu plus.

- Je crois avoir entendu la sonnette. Quelqu'un doit attendre à la porte. Expliqua-t-il.

Elle le considéra quelques secondes.

- Si j'y vais et que je mouille tout, tu ne vas pas être contente…, Reprit-il dans un sourire.

- J'ai compris. J'y vais. Dit-elle en poussant sur ses bras pour sortir du transat.

Pieds nus dans l'herbe humide, elle attrapa les deux pans de son long peignoir à demi transparent et le ramena devant son corps presque nu. Elle fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée du salon restée ouverte, avant qu'Henry ne l'appelle une seconde fois.

- Maman ?

- Hm… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le jeune homme vint l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Dans son dos, elle senti le corps trempé de l'adolescent glacé sa peau brûlante. Elle frissonna et voulu se retourner mais il la serrait bien trop fort pour ne pas qu'elle bouge.

- Henry, non !

Tout d'abord surprise, puis en colère elle finit par afficher un grand sourire avant de délacer les mains du jeune homme autour de sa taille pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as gagné. Je suis trempée. Content ? Dit-elle faussement vexée.

- Oui ! S'exclama dans un sourire immense avant de la lâcher et de courir en direction de la piscine, rejoindre ses amis.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et resta dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix rauque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, arrivée dans son dos et prononcer son prénom.

- Regina ?

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, une sueur froide la parcourra. Immédiatement, dans un instinct de protection et de pudeur que nul ne lui connaissait, elle rapporta le voile noir qui l'entourait sur son corps et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Robin. Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle gênée de cette intrusion dans son jardin.

- Pardon, j'ai sonné. Henry a appelé et a proposé à Roland de venir profiter de la piscine. Je pensais qu'il t'en avait parlé. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. Expliqua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

- Non… Il ne m'a rien dit. Elle le regardait la regarder.

Ses yeux se perdirent alors sur les deux petites mains fortement accrochées au short de l'homme. Un petit bonhomme aux boucles brunes attendait patiemment qu'on daigne lui offrir un peu d'attention. Lorsque Regina le vit, elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique qu'il n'osa pas lui rendre.

- Marian ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Robin.

- Au Granny's. Dit-il.

La réponse lui suffit. C'était un feu vert. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et tandis les bras vers l'enfant qui comprit immédiatement le message. Il quitta les jambes de son père pour venir se faire câliner dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, elle échangea quelques mots avec l'enfant qui était de toute évidence ravi de la revoir. Elle lui demanda comme ce passait cette nouvelle vie avec son papa et le retour de sa maman, ce à quoi le petit Roland ne répondit pas mais ses petits yeux s'emplir de larmes. Regina saisit le message et n'insista pas. Elle se releva sans lâcher la main du petit garçon avant d'appeler Henry, toujours dans la piscine, sous les yeux de Robin qui ne perdait pas un instant de la scène.

- Henry ?

Il sortit précipitamment de la piscine et se dirigea vers elle en courant avant de s'arrêter à leur niveau.

- Ne cours pas dans cet état. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu vas finir par glisser. Dit-elle dans un reproche qui laissa transparaitre une seconde son instinct de mère.

- Je sais. Pardon. Bonjour Robin ! Hey, Roland !

- Bonjour Henry. Répondirent père et fils.

- Veux-tu bien emmener Roland avec toi et le laisser profiter de la piscine ? Fais attention s'il te plait. Nous allons rentrer quelques instants je dois parler à son père. Je te fais confiance. Dit-elle calmement.

- Bien sûr. Tu peux M'man ! Viens Roland.

Henry attrapa la petite main du garçonnet et l'emmena avec lui rejoindre les autres.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, la conversation reprit.

- Tu veux me parler ? Demanda Robin.

- Pas ici. Viens. Dit-elle dans un mouvement de tête, lui indiquant le salon.

Il la suivit et ils entrèrent. Elle poussa d'un mètre la grande baie vitrée pour ne pas que les enfants les entendent, ne la fermant pas tout à fait. Elle s'installa ensuite, dos au canapé, les cuisses contre le dossier de celui-ci, les bras toujours croisés. Elle regarda autour d'elle quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard. La détaillant de haut en bas. Son corps bronzé par le soleil et huilé par la sueur et la chaleur…

- Robin… Je… Cela ne me regarde pas mais… Roland, il n'est pas heureux de cette façon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Marian et à vrai dire, je ne veux pas le savoir mais… Il souffre. Il ne veut même pas me parler alors qu'avant… Tu devrais en parler avec elle. En parler tous les trois. Je m'inquiète. Il ne devrait avoir à souffrir de nos erreurs.

- Mon erreur.

- S'il te plait… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Nous sommes tous responsables. Nous étions d'accord. Tu retournes avec Marian et vous formez la famille que vous avez toujours formée. Ce n'est pas une erreur c'est un choix.

- C'est mon erreur. L'erreur que j'ai commise en choisissant de redonner une chance à un souvenir alors que l'amour de ma vie me tendait les bras. Il fit deux pas vers elle.

- S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas reparler de tout ça. C'est du passé. Six mois ont passés, tu as fait ton choix, je le respecte.

- Oh… Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça. Il fit un autre pas jusqu'à elle.

- Faire quoi ?

- Mens-moi autant que tu le veux si ça t'aide mais ne te mens pas à toi-même. Sois honnête, ne pense pas me respecter alors que tu me déteste. Il fit un autre pas.

- Je ne te déteste pas. Je te parlais de ta famille et maintenant tu m'accuse de te détester ? C'est un peu facile, non ? Je voudrais recentrer cette discussion si ça ne t'embêtes p…

Elle l'avait vu s'approcher. Elle n'avait pas voulu réagir. Comment agir à l'encontre de ce qui parait être le plus naturel du monde ? Son corps l'appelait de toutes ses forces et ses mains tremblaient de ne pas pouvoir le toucher.

Ce fût comme s'il ne s'était jamais quittés. Immédiatement, instinctivement, les gestes les plus doux reprirent le contrôle, refirent surface. Il caressa sa nuque et ses cheveux de sa main droite tandis que la gauche caressait sa taille jusqu'à s'échouer dans le creux de ses reins, frôlant dangereusement la lisière de son bas de maillot de bain.

Toujours appuyée contre le canapé, elle ne sut quoi faire lorsque dans un premier temps, elle sentie ses mains sur elle et enfin ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais rapidement, ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de son cou, roulant contre ses muscles. Ses doigts glissant contre le tissu humide et serré de son chandail, dessinant le contour de ses abdominaux et de ses pectoraux.

Leurs lèvres se caressaient sensuellement, longuement, un jeu qui leur avait manqué. Elle attrapa de ses dents sa lèvre inférieur avant de la sucer ce qui le fit grogner d'envie. En réponse, il fit enfin glisser sa main sous le bas de son bikini. Attrapant d'une main, sa fesse ferme. Ce geste fut récompenser par un gémissement et un souffle court qui obligea la belle brune à renvoyer sa tête en arrière, ce qui lui offrit tout le champ libre pour parcourir sa peau et la couvrir de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, se laissant le temps de reprendre leur souffle, la voix de Robin, alors descendue de plusieurs octaves, brisa le silence.

- Si. Ça m'embête, à vrai dire. Tu ne crois même pas à tes propres paroles. Ton corps hurle mon nom…

Elle cligna des yeux avant de le pousser violement en arrière. S'écartant, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, l'air tout à coup paniquée, une main dans ses cheveux fous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Ça me parait évident…, Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Robin ! Si c'est clair pour toi, éclaire moi parce que… Ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Tu as choisi ta femme ! Tu es avec Marian.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle se mordait la lèvre en faisant des vas et vient dans la pièce.

Il parcourra la distance entre eux, les bras tendus pour l'arrêter.

- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta. Lui aussi semblait à présent torturé par des milliards de pensées et de souvenirs qui traversaient son esprit dans des contradictions sans aucun sens.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Finit-il par dire. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Regina ! Je suis retourné auprès de Marian parce que tu m'as dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ! Je n'ai fait que suivre la raison mais… Je n'en peux plus.

- Oh ! C'est ma faute à présent ? Parce que je t'ai conseillé de retourner auprès de la femme dont tu as porté le deuil pendant toutes ces années, je suis la responsable de ton malheur ? C'est tellement simple d'accusé la Méchante Reine…

- Arrête ! La coupa-t-il. Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais traitée comme tel !

- Je dois t'en remercier ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux. J'ai fait une erreur et aujourd'hui je ne peux plus en supporter les conséquences…

- Qui sont ? Vivre heureux avec ton fils et ta femme ? J'imagine… Ce doit être dur.

- Vivre loin de toi. Te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, te dire à quel point je t'aime… Je ne supporte plus d'être ton ombre quand je veux être ton soleil !

- Va-t'en.

L'air lui manqua. Il ne bougea pas.

- Tu m'as entendu ? Dégage de chez moi !

- Regina…

- Sors ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

- Tu fuis. Encore. Au lieu de te battre avec moi pour notre amour, tu fuis. Tu vas regretter ça. Tu regretteras ces mots.

- C'est déjà le cas… Pars, je t'en prie, pars.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans retenu sur ses joues. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais s'arrêta près d'elle avant de continuer, de sorte que leurs épaules se touchaient. Elle crut un instant qu'il voulait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et ne bougea pas. Il ne fit qu'approcher et sentir ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux et de continuer son chemin vers la sortie.

- Marian viendra chercher Roland. Furent ses derniers mots avant qu'elle n'entende la porte claquer.

Elle approcha une main tremblante de son visage pour venir essuyer d'un revers de poignet les larmes qui ne cessaient de rouler sur joues rougies par le tourbillon d'émotions que son cœur venait d'endurer. Elle le sentait battre si fort… Elle s'appuya un instant au dos du large et confortable fauteuil de cuir qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Après un verre d'eau et quelques minutes seule, elle ressortie en toute sérénité près de la piscine et reprit sa place initiale sur son transat. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Dix-neuf heures et quinze minutes. Les enfants étaient presque tous partis. Les parents étaient venus les chercher au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, préférant attendre le soir pour sortir et profiter de l'air un peu moins chaud qu'offrait l'atmosphère de la ville après dix-sept heures.

Seuls restaient trois des amis de classe d'Henry et le petit Roland.

Regina avait passée l'après-midi sur son transat, alternant entre baignade et aller-retour dans la cuisine pour fournir des boissons fraiches aux jeunes gens qui occupaient son jardin. Etonnement, cette atmosphère ne lui déplu pas, au contraire, elle s'était vite habituée au bruit l'entourant et s'était surprise à imaginer Henry entouré de plusieurs autres frères et sœurs gambadant dans le jardin. Elle avait rapidement fait disparaitre cette idée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion.

Après avoir raccompagné les enfants jusqu'à la sortie, elle appela Henry à présent seul dans le salon avec le petit Roland emmailloté dans une large serviette bleue.

- Henry, chéri ? Dit-elle en passant la tête par l'entre bâillement de l'arche du salon.

- Hm ?

- Tu restes avec Roland ? Sa maman va arriver. Tu lui ouvre et tu restes poli, tu raccompagne Roland. Je vais monter me rafraichir un instant.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

Elle voulut poursuivre son chemin et monter les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage mais le regard que le plus petit des deux garçons lui lança, eut raison de son cœur. Elle entra dans la pièce et, une fois devant lui, se baissa et l'attrapa sans effort pour venir le caler contre sa hanche. Il enfouit immédiatement sa tête dans son cou en la serrant fort. Henry, très conscient de la situation du couple de Marian et Robin et de la place qu'y tenait Regina, comprit et se leva pour venir enlacer la taille de sa mère, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcer et cela n'était pas utile.

Après un bisou sur le front de chacun, elle reposa Roland et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans se retourner.

Nue dans la salle de bain, elle contemplait nonchalamment son bronzage dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face. Les traces étaient minimes et avec un peu de crème ou… De magie, ne se verraient plus. Elle s'apprêtait à contourner le mur délimitant la douche à l'italienne recouverte d'un carrelage blanc transparent gravé de lotus et d'autres fleurs tout à fait raffinées lorsqu'elle entendit les quelques notes de sonnerie de la porte principale retentir dans l'entrée de la grande maison.

Les premières gouttes d'eau qui éclaboussèrent sa peau étaient brûlantes, elle s'empressa de faire rouler le bouton d'eau froide vers la droite. Le choc du chaud et du froid fit apparaitre une buée blanche et pâle, opaque autour d'elle, ne laissant apparaitre que ses formes et sa peau plus foncée par le soleil à travers le nuage de vapeur.

Le jet à toute puissance au-dessus d'elle recouvrait son corps d'un voile d'eau glacé réveillant chaque cellule de son épiderme par des frissons.

La tête en arrière, elle se massa la nuque avant de commencer à masser son crâne entre ses doigts, lavant sa chevelure folle et ébène, la mousse glissant le long de la cambrure de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Une fois ses cheveux rincés, les deux paumes à plat contre le carrelage froid et ruisselant et le dos vouté, elle se perdait dans le souvenir de ses lèvres sur sa peau... Elle sentait ses mains sur elle, caresser ses formes, elle revivait dans les moindres détails la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble... Il avait raison, il lui manquait tellement… C'était insoutenable. Le manque creusait jour après jour un trou béant dans son âme à présent arracher à sa moitié qu'elle avait si longuement attendue et qu'elle avait tant aimé, un amour inconditionnel qui ne dura que quelques semaines malheureusement. Privée de tout, même d'elle-même dans ce combat qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu gagner face à l'amour de toute une vie.

Les yeux fermés et la bouche entre ouverte, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et ses bras l'enlacer, son regard plein de douceur et de passion parcourir son corps nu sous ses yeux gourmands. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette façon. Personne. Jamais.

Sa main droite sur sa cuisse remonta le long de sa hanche, le long de son ventre, contourna son sein et avant de venir palper sa nuque et rabattre ses cheveux humides en arrière, quelques mèches retombant devant ses yeux toujours clos.

La main sur sa cuisse effectua exactement le même chemin. Elle remonta sur son ventre en prenant soin de frôler et de contourner son nombril, laissant s'hérisser ses poils sous la mousse qui recouvraient encore quelques parcelles de son corps. Elle continua et passa entre ses seins, contournant leurs formes… Les paupières scellées et sa main gauche sur le carrelage, elle attrapa de sa main libre son poignet pour le sentir plus près. Son corps nu contre son dos… Sa seconde main sur son ventre tendu. Ce n'était pas un rêve, pas un souvenir, il était là. Il était revenu.

Elle voulut se retourner mais il la retint. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus le choix, il n'était plus question de choix mais de survie. Il la plaqua de tout son poids à quelques centimètres du mur froid de sorte que seuls ses seins et une partie de sa cuisse n'entrèrent au contact de la paroi glacée. Joignant leurs quatre mains aux doigts enlacés, contre le mur, ils firent apparaitre des spectres informes à travers les fleurs qui entouraient leur décor.

Ils ne pouvaient plus être loin de l'autre. Plus jamais. Hors de question. Pas quand le monde leur hurlait de ne former qu'un seul être charnel et que le seul moyen de s'unir aux yeux des Cieux et de tous les mondes était de prendre feu ensemble.

Les lèvres de Robin recouvrèrent sa nuque et son cou de baisers, de morsures mêlant la douceur d'une caresse aux sucions qu'il ajoutait à ses coups de langue. Le gout de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la température de son corps contre le sien… Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, haletants, ils cherchaient l'air qui leur permettraient de survivre à la passion qui les enivraient. Le manque était trop fort, trop profond.

Le souffle de Robin derrière son oreille, ses dents sur son lobe et ses mains partout sur ses formes… Elle peinait à respirer et le fait qu'il ne lui laisse aucune liberté dans ses mouvements l'excitait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Habituée à donner des ordres et à être satisfaite comme elle le souhaitait, cette fois-ci il prenait les rennes, l'avait surprise en la rejoignant dans sa propre douche et maintenant elle s'abandonnait totalement entre ses doigts. Elle n'était plus reine et il n'était plus un voleur, jamais plus ils ne seraient autre chose l'un pour l'autre que des égaux et des amants unis.

Elle haletait, était lourde entre ses bras, il ne l'avait jamais sentie autant perdue, à deux doigts de lui échapper et le seul moyen de la garder près de lui aurait été de la sentir toujours plus près, juste pour être sûr qu'elle n'éytait pas un ange prête à s'envoler, une illusion magique, un sort qu'on lui aurait jeté et qui le rendait fou.

Sa main gauche vint enrober son sein, le massant tendrement tandis qu'elle s'effondrait dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux blonds. La main droite de Robin commença alors une descente infinie. Il l'a sentie onduler et soupirer de plaisir sous ses caresser. Il attrapa sa fesse et massa doucement mais juste durement pour la faire gémir de plaisir, sans jamais cesser d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau que ses lèvres pouvaient trouver.

Elle sentit la main de Robin venir caresser son bas ventre et celui-ci prendre feu sous son touché. Sa main descendit plus bas et elle ne pût retenir un véritable grognement lorsqu'il se mit à caresser ses plis tendres et humides pour lui. Il sourit en la voyant se tordre de plaisir, retenant déjà de toutes ses forces le plaisir qu'elle sentait bouillir au plus profond d'elle. Il fit rouler entre ses doigts sa petite boule de nerfs, la pinçant et la tournant de ses doigts pour lui offrir le plus de sensations possible, juste avant d'entrer deux doigts au cœur du volcan qui s'éveillait avec force et puissance en elle. Elle gémit alors plus fort et ondula plus encore contre lui, sentant l'effet que son corps de femme lui faisait là, dans le bas de son dos.

C'est alors que l'inévitable arriva.

Il n'était plus là. Ses mains, son souffle, son odeur… Il avait disparu.

Elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, prête à hurler son nom de douleur, priant pour qu'il revienne. Qu'on lui rende l'amour de sa vie en l'échange de la sienne.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il la fixait, contre le mur opposé, nu, magnifique.

Elle se rua dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues dans un accord orchestral.

- Reste avec moi. Quitte-la. Quitte-la pour moi. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas… Je n'y survivrai pas. Quitte-la. Le supplia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- C'est déjà fait.

Les yeux bleus de Robin trouvèrent les siens et aucun battements de cils ne vint détruire cet instant, pas un.

- Tu as… ?

- Pour toi. Pour toi…

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant le plus passionnément qu'elle le put. Leurs langues et leurs mains se découvrant toujours un peu plus.

Il attrapa l'arrière de ses cuisses et alors qu'il lui donnait l'impulsion et la force du saut, il la souleva. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il avançait, la tenant d'une main dans son dos, la deuxième sur sa cuisse nue. Il la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le carrelage transparent, sous le jet d'eau glacé, unique rappel à la réalité autour d'eux.

Elle gémit en sentant le contraste entre leurs peaux, le mur froid et l'eau glacé. D'une main ferme sur sa taille, il la guida alors que son bassin vaguait contre son ventre, la seconde suivante il n'était plus qu'un. Enfin unis à jamais dans une étreinte qui n'aurait jamais dû prendre fin et qui aurait dû naître dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu ce soir-là, dans cette taverne.

Orgueilleux et fiers, oui, ils l'étaient tous les deux. Tout autant qu'ils s'aimaient. Les mouvements furent brefs, rapides, au plus près des étoiles que jamais.

- Mon amour… Oh… Regina…

La voix de Robin se perdait entre fraction de sons et chant qui envoutait l'âme et le cœur de sa belle, elle-même perdue dans son propre désir.

- Robin… Oui ! Plus… Chéri…

Ils se perdirent ainsi quelques instants plus tard. Fêtant ensemble leur communion parfaite et la réunion de leurs deux âmes qui à présent, n'en faisaient plus qu'une, dans un cri presque bestial que ni l'un ni l'autre ne retint. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et c'était là ce qui importait. Ensemble pour l'éternité.

Devant son miroir, Regina contemplait les traces qu'avaient laissées les assauts de son amant sur sa peau. Des traces de dents et des marques rouges sur sa nuque, dans son cou et jusque sur ses épaules. Elle sourit et les cacha ensuite dans un peignoir de bain doux et moelleux. Dans son reflet, elle le vit approcher. Entourant de ses bras et son ventre encore tendu par les longues et puissantes vagues de plaisir qui l'avait assiégée quelques instants auparavant. Il cala son menton dans le creux de son cou et fixa leur reflet dans la vitre qui leur faisait face.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu l'as vraiment quittée ? Dit-elle soucieuse.

- Oui. C'est fini. Ça l'était depuis sa « mort ». J'ai fait mon deuil. Expliqua-t-il.

- Mais elle est toujours là. Ajouta Regina.

- Je sais mais ça ne change rien. Notre mariage est mort en même temps qu'elle pour moi. On ne peut pas ramener à la vie ce qui est mort. Aucune magie ne le peut mais… On peut embrasser le futur et construire un nouvel avenir. C'est ça que je veux. C'est ce que je veux et je le veux avec toi.

- Moi aussi. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle pencha doucement la tête et vint trouver ses lèvres, l'embrassant sans hâte, tendrement, amoureusement.

Une fois habillés, elle se tourna vers lui le sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant ses deux mains.

- Viens. Allons le dire à nos fils.

Il hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. De l'amour plein les yeux, il la suivit, main dans la main, ils passèrent ensemble la porte qui les mèneraient tout droit vers leur avenir.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
